I love you, senpai
by XiaoMin
Summary: It's alright for a senpai and a kouhai to fall in love, just as long as they're true to each other. Tsubasa x Mikan fic. One-shot.


**I Love You, Senpai.**

Summary

It's alright for a senpai and a kouhai to fall in love, because they're true to each other. Tsubasa x Mikan fic. One-shot.

**This is my first fanfiction, and it's a one-shot! I like TxM fics, but there are only so limited ones. Though I prefer NxM fics, that couple is so sweet! Review for my first fanfiction okay? I would really love the encouragement. I'll be starting on my new fanfiction soon after too, so remember to look out for my name, ThPocky-!**

**

* * *

****I found you.**

_I've never noticed her beautiful long locks so silky, her eyes so mesmerizing, and her lips so kissable. And that beautiful girl is my.. kouhai._

He slapped himself mentally for that pervertic thought. He's her senpai, dammit. Didn't he love Misaki?

A pain of guilt pierced his fragile heart. The now 18 year old Andou Tsubasa was dating the love of his life, Harada Misaki. Wasn't he waiting for this all his life? To be together with her, forever?

"What's wrong, Tsubasa?" Misaki asked. She found her boyfriend spacing out more often than before, and it worried her.

He snapped out of his trance and stared at her for a moment. "I'm okay!" He said, trying to give off a smile."It's nice to see you worry for me, _Misaki_." He grinned widely.

_Her eyes, her expressions, her feelings.. If I told her, she'll crumble.. It's too difficult to say.. _

The scarlet headed female felt a tinge of pink fly up to her cheeks. She was blushing furiously. "Why you.. Tsubasa.." She grinned slyly, she cracked her hands and the sound of her knuckles cracking were well heard. She balled her hands into a fist and was about to punch her boyfriend in the face when a student swerved past them, making the teenager lose her balance and fall over Tsubasa.

The two stared at each other with widened eyes. There were in a very awkward position right now. Tsubasa was trapped underneath his girlfriend, Misaki. The two lay dazed on the floor, their chest leaning against each other's.

He thought he was suppose to like this feeling. But he didn't. He hated it infact, and he didn't want a certain someone to see it. It was too heartbreaking.

The scarlet teen knew she was blushing madly right now, her whole face flushed. But she didn't care, she was waiting for this moment her whole life. The time were her first kiss would be captured by her boyfriend, Tsubasa. She leaned forward, hoping to touch the lips of her love while he only stared at her, stunned by her act.

The breathtaking moment was interrupted by a sound of collapsing books. Taken by surprise, the two averted their eyes to the person who did it, Sakura Mikan.

Her long bangs shaded her beautiful amber eyes, shading it from anybody to see the crystalline droplets forming in the corner of her orbs. "S-Senpai.." She whispered, she didn't want to believe the sight bestowed before her. She couldn't believe it, the one she love..

He flinched. He was the only person whom he didn't hope would see the scene. He felt his heart shattering into a million pieces, no words could describe the melancholy feeling he had right now.

He pulled away from the red, and stood there staring at her, trying to explain what happened. "Mikan-chan.. I.. We.." He trailed off. He was too ashamed to talk to her, he hurt her, and that was a fact.

She looked at the couple nervously and took a step back gingerly, avoiding eye contact. "Nuh, uh. I'm sorry for spoiling your moment, senpai.. Bye then..!" She said, with a forced smile, her tears could be seen fluttering in the air. She spun around on her heels and ran as fast as she could.

Tsubasa looked at his girlfriend with guilt in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Misaki.." He quickly ran after the one he truly loved with all his heart, Mikan.

_I'm sorry Mikan. I'm really sorry. It wasn't what you thought it was. I'm really sorry.._

Misaki sat there, completely shocked and dazed at the same time. Her heart was full of remorse and pain, like an arrow of death had just shot it straight. Strings of tears fell from her face. "I guess I lost right, Kouhai?" She muttered under her breath. She buried her face in her hands, and cried her heart out.

* * *

"Mikan! Please stop!" He cried out to the brunette, still chasing after her retreating figure. They reached an open field soon after, and she began to stop it her tracks.

She was shivering. She was scared. She really didn't want to believe what she saw. She didn't, and she doesn't know why.

"Tsubasa-senpai.. I really don't know what to do anymore." She whispered, her tears constantly falling to the ground. She couldn't take it anymore. Her body was so weak. She fell to her knees, her skin stinged by the sharp stones. "I really don't know, I just didn't like what I saw just now, I-"

She was cut off when a pair of strong and delicate arms snaked around her waist comfortingly. "I'm sorry, Mikan." He whispered, his blue orbs shadowed by his bangs. "I can't contain my feelings for you anymore, I really love you Mikan." His voice without falter. He truly meant it, from the bottom of his heart.

She was at a loss for words. He felt the same for her too. She shed tears of happiness and turned around to hug him. Tsubasa smiled at her and gently placed a kiss on her cheek. "I love you, Mikan."

He pulled back his hair with his hand, several strings of hair falling infront. He slumped back on the cold hard wall. Why? He asked himself. That couldn't be true. He stared out at the window again, seeing the two affectionately hugging, he felt a sting in his heart. He loved her for 5 years, but she never seemed to realise his intense feelings for her. A tear fell from his crimson orbs as he cursed himself. The pain in his heart was stinging, and it hurt.

A thought suddenly shoot to his mind. Wasn't Tsubasa dating Misaki? Why did they break up? Why did that Kage have to take HIS Mikan away from him?! He punched the nearby wall, blood slowly trickling down his wound. He didn't care about the pain, he wanted to kill that boy.

The Black Cat didn't like anyone touching his girl ever. He couldn't contain those immense feeling he had for her. He was overprotective of her, he was careful not to let her fall in love with anybody but him. He was too careful, and too careless. Because by the time he found out that her heart belonged to someone else, he lost her.

"_Mikan, why did you leave me?"_

She cursed herself mentally. Why didn't she accept him? The boy had a crush on her for god knows how many years, but she didn't accept him for any other relationship than just plain friends.

Now, she felt the lost of losing him. She felt unrequited love. Was this what Tsubasa felt had felt all along? She was so disappointed in herself, why did she have to let him go through such tremendous pain?

Her tears were still falling one by one, to the ground. It hurt her. Her eyes were blood-stinged. All red, and swollen.

"It's rare to see a fair maiden like you cry you know, Misaki."

She looked up. A small smile took over her delicate lips. He was the one she really wanted to see right now. And that person was.. "Kaname.."

A warm and comforting smile was planted on his face. He took out a blue coloured hankerchief and wiped her tears away. "Don't cry, Misaki. You'll always have _me_ and Tsubasa. We're still your good friends." His words made her heart go fluttering. Was this the reason why she loved him before? She had almost forgotten that feeling when she began going out with Tsubasa.

He enveloped her into a warm hug. "Don't cry, Misaki. For me, please." He said reassuringly, running his hand through her beautiful scarlet hair with his delicate fingers.

"WHAAA. SENPAI WHAT ARE YOU DOINGG?!" She screamed into his eardrums. The blue-headed boy picked her up bridal-style, not caring about the attention that they were drawing. Many whoos and wows were heard.

He used a free hand to rub his ear. "I'm going to go deaf at this rate, Mikan." He teased. "Anyway, I'm going to bring my damsel to _my_ room, that isn't wrong right?" He said, a wide smirk on his face.

Mikan pouted at him. What was the reason he loved him so much? He was a silly, dumb, outgoing, happy-go-lucky teenager for heaven's sake!

"Seriously, I don't know why I love you so much, Tsubasa." She said sarcastically. He arched an eyebrow at her. "Because I'm handsome?" He joked. She punched him lightly in the chest and pouted.

His expression turned seriously for a second as he let her sit down on a bench. "I don't know why I love you too, Mikan." He said. Their faces were only inches apart from each other. She could feel his hot breath against her pale skin, it was alluring. "But the only thing I know is that, you're mine. And I'll love you forever." He leaned forward and pressed his lips her's. He had never felt such a sensation before.

It tasted sweet, like strawberries. The taste was like heaven. No other lips in the world could ever taste like hers. It was one of a kind.

Their hands intertwined as they kissed passionately. It was their first kiss, and it will continue forever. The love story between these two would go on for eternity, until the world ends. Because, their love is true for each other.

**End of Chapter - I love you, senpai.**

**Thank you for reading! :D**

ThPocky- .


End file.
